I am stone
by Sora Icefreeze
Summary: KelJoren. AU. Modern Tortall sends its 2 best agents on a high profile mission. The 2 go deep into enemy territory where they find a new horror with a dark source. Can they stop fighting long enough to save Tortall and its allies from this impending doom?
1. How it all began

Kel/Joren. Your standard 'they go on a mission grudgingly' romance. AU. Tortall's two top Knight or agents go on a high profile mission going deep into enemy territory where they discover a dark horror. Can they save Tortal and its allies from impending doom?  
  
"I am stone"  
1st Fanfic by a crazy escapee from the mental ward  
  
Nine Years Ago  
The soft crackling of sheets of paper being rifled rang out in the Spartan like office. Two people reclined as graciously as they could on the hard wood chairs as a slightly aged man sat behind a spotlessly cleaned desk, the surface in which only the barest essentials an office desk needed. Alana Trebond scowled as she tried to intimidate the stiff man before her by sending him dark glares. Her sharp tongue was sheath in her mouth, locked behind lush full lips as she anxiously waited for a response of any sort. Minutes passed by and still nothing. The Champion, a title granted to the top advisor and Knight, cased a questioning eye to the companion who sat next to her. Sapphire eyes glanced back to the amethyst ones of Alana. King Jonathan Conte shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He had commented oftenly in the past to the man before him to 'acquire slightly more comforting seating arrangements' but was politely turned by what he would call, "a lawyer's reply" (A/N check on pg 5 of First Test...this 'mysteriouse' person behind the desk really did say that). The King cleared his throat as quietly, though loud enough to hear, as he could. Wyldon Cavall took his own sweet time to once more glance at the stack of papers in his scared hands before looking at the Champion and King. The Training Master for the Knights of Tortal stared for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Is there something I could help you with your Royalness?" Purple eyes flashed in vivid anger as Alana started to rise in her seat, her tongue ready to lash out. "How dar-" A calming hand was placed on her shoulders as the King silenced his Champion with a silencing look. Jonathan looked back to Wyldon, though his calm exterior was strained. "In regard to the letter from my ambassador to the Yamane's?" inquired the blue eyed monarch of Tortall in a stiff voice, a voice acquired after numerous compromises with stiff conservative type politicians from the Parliament. "Ah yes, that. I suppose I am to accept this Keladry's application and start her Page class training" "You do that, and not only will I triple the Knight Academy's funding, but I will also grant those requests for new equipment you requested for the KATs (A/N very...very..VERY bad name...I don't suppose someone has a better 3- letter name for a Tortallian FBI?)" Alana suppressed a not so out of characteristic whoop of joy. So –that- was why her King had withheld replies for those requests of more funding and equipment. The political mastermind had prepared for an occasion just like this! Heh, guess I'm going to have to apologize for that book and those words I flung at him... though, maybe not. He has done some other things...The Lioness, as she was so charmingly nicknamed for her characteristic mark of a rampaging lion, couldn't help but smile smugly. Take that Wyldon! The weary Training Master unconsciously rubbed his bullet abused arm. He received three bullets for protecting the Queen when she was on one of her charity drives. "Your Majesty... how about a compromise?" Alana's face contorted in rage. Oh how she loathed that word! "Compromise?!" "Alana," Jonathan warned. (A/N Um..... Okay... this whole episode sound familiar anyone? ;; eh heh heh... I promise after this past insert, everything will be more original. I just wanted to um............actually, I have no idea what I wanted to do O.o ) The Lioness scowled and stormed out of the room, unable to hear anymore. After all, she could always demand her King and old time friend what went on afterwards. And, no matter what, the results of that meeting in the office of the renowned Wyldon Cavall will be known to the whole country, thanks to the Sparrow Warbeak Times. They always managed to find out pertinent information. With that gleefully thought, the top Knight of the Knight Agents of Tortall headed to the shooting range.  
  
{Three Days Later}  
  
Sparrow Warbeak Times  
Breaking News!  
  
Renowned conservative Wyldon Cavall has agreed to let First official female to join the ranks of the young men Training to become Knights! After a long and arduous Meeting with King Jonathan, a compromise has been Agreed upon. Keladry Mindlen, daughter of the Yamani Ambassador, Piers Mindlen, will become a Page, the First step to Knighthood, but under a probationary year. In response for her acceptance, the King has agreed To give more funding and equipment for the Knight Agents Of Tortall. Sources also say that the Training Master and Commanding Officer of the KAT will also acquire more Comforting seats for his office. More on this article on Page C 5 after the "Through Falcon's Eyes" report from Congress woman, Daine Sarassri.  
  
Present  
  
Hazel eyes set behind long dark lashes rolled. Keladry Mindlen was once again suffering poorly written poems by her best friend and first crush, Nealen, or more commonly called Neal, Queenscove. The dark haired green eyed love struck fellow Knight was sitting on her bed reciting from a PDA a love poem to Uline Hanolof (A/N Um... I so forgot her name . sorry? ducks impending projectiles).  
"Your dazzling radiance nurtures my loving soul,  
Your charming smile graces my heart,  
Like a delicate butterfly on a flow-"  
The Knight was abruptly, and in his mind, rudely stopped by a flying pillow. Neal glared daggers at his friend. Keladry, or Kel by her friends, glared back with equal passion.  
"Neeeeaaaalllll..................!!!!" started the tired agent, her eyes in faint dark circles, trophy to late stakeouts on her latest mission.  
The green eyed love struck man gulped. He was sweating slightly at the dangerous murderous glint in Kel's normally impassive eyes.  
"Uh... um... yes Kel?"  
"Out. Out out out out OUT!" Kel jabbed her hand in the direction of her door. "I'm tired, hungry and I JUST GOT BACK FROM MY MISSION!"  
Neal gazed at his usually quiet and motherly friend, shocked. With wide eyes, he squeaked an 'okay!' and scurried out of the raging females room, disturbed at the fact he had heard –the- Keladry yell, almost complaining about her weary status. Wow... she finally almost sounds... human! Chuckling nervously at himself, he leaves for his room in awe that the usually perfect and model like friend of his was showing signs of mortality. He sat at his desk and opened the e-mail his old mentor and retired Knight Agent, Alana Trebond had sent. Laughing at her retelling of the stories of her children's latest thieving antics of the Parliaments pens, he clicked on the reply button and starting pecking furiously at the keys with his hands, not looking at the screen.  
Meanwhile, back in the Yamani style decorated room; Kel slumped graciously into her nice, warm and cozy bed with a weary groan. Snuggling her pillow, too tired to get out of her work cloths and into her large night tees, the successful agent went into a deep sleep at only 6:00 PM.  
  
In a different part of the building...  
  
A door closed behind a blond haired, blue eyed beauty. Achingly handsome Joren Stone Mountain looked coldly, yet respectfully at the Training Master and Commanding Officer of the KATs force.  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
Wyldon raised his eyebrows. His top agent just sounded semi- courteous! Keeping his thoughts to himself, the CO nodded slightly and flicked his hand to a chair, which had a small cushion on it, motioning for Joren to take a seat.  
"I have a mission for you. It may not be as big in your standards and skill, but the importance of its success is greater than all of your other missions combined. Which is why I need you on this."  
Cold blue eyes looked at Wyldon with questions in them but Joren nodded his head.  
"When do I leave," he coolly replied, not bothering to ask what the mission was. To him, every mission was the same and this one would be no different. He had no idea how wrong he was.  
Wyldon cleared his throat, and nodded his head.  
"You depart a day after tomorrow along with your partner."  
Nodding, the highest ranking Knight agents got up from his seat was heading out of the door when he froze. Scowling, he turned around. "Did you say... 'partner'?"  
Wyldon suppressed a sigh.  
"Yes Mr. Stonemoutain. I clearly said the word 'partner'."  
Joren narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
"I work alone."  
"Starting tomorrow, not anymore you won't. Oh, speaking of which, come back at noon tomorrow for a briefing. You're dismissed."  
Scowling in anger, the ice cold handsome blond stalked out of the office, slamming the door loudly.  
  
A/N: Okay.....I know this is your standard 'they go on a mission together and somehow fall for each other' fanfic... but hey, this is my 1st fanfic that I wrote in the spur of the moment and didn't really think about it. It does have a plot (aka the 'standard- style of k/j ffs.......) eh... constructive flames and criticisms welcome, friendly advice gleefully taken and praises not really expected but would be received in a awestruck revered manner., 


	2. A dream, the superheros, and the beginin

A/N eh heh.... I guess I forgot the disclaimer.... clears throat um... I find it annoying to keep on saying the disclaimer every chapter so..... I'm only gonna say this once: I do not own the characters, places, and special objects of Tortall, Tamora Pierce does.  
  
Title dream [thoughts]  
  
'A meeting 'tween adversaries  
  
Small hands danced over a clear crystal ball, the owner's face well hidden in the shadows, the hood puller over to cover half the face. Words echoed out from small lush lips, murmuring words long forgotten. Or maybe it was a prayer to the gods. In either case, the crystal ball clouded over to reveal images of going down empty corridors in the dark of night, up stairs and through a door to reveal, peaceful brunette slept in the solitude of her room, a gentle breeze whispering from the window. Snuggling closer to her soft pillow which she had in a tight embrace, Keladry Mindlen murmured. The owner of the ball smiled ominously upon the sight of the Knight, or maybe it appeared ominous because of the shadows. "You cannot escape destiny...my dear Protector," The waving hands suddenly jerked around the crystal ball faster, the small fingers making harsh and crude symbols in the air over the smooth surface of the ball. And through the ball, Keladry could be seem frowning, tossing and turning in her sleep, muttering and murmuring darkly. The lips of the mysterious onlooker curled into a smile and faded into the darkness as the figure seemed to vanish into the night...  
  
A confused hazel eyed brunette stared at her surroundings. She looked amazedly at a large well maintained lab. Fire from a forge glowed fiendishly, casting dark shadows on the lab equipment, giving them a fearsome look. Keladry jerked her head when she heard the sound of metal rubbing on metal coupled with the loud clanging of metal banging on metal in a rhythmic pattern. The Knight's instincts took hold as Kel slid into the shadows and followed toe sound. What she saw turned her blood cold. The Yamani smooth agent stifled a gasp of horror and surprise when she saw twelve feet tall metal contraptions that looked humanoid. The metal giants had blades as fingers and a lethal looking tail that had a spiked ball at the end. A gaping beak inlaid with rows upon rows of cruelly sharp razor blades as teeth gnashed at the air. The metallic monster seemed to be the manifestation of a child's nightmare after watching a highly rated horror movie. But that wasn't really what had the Knight's attention. It was what the thing carried that had her hazel eyes. She bit her lip to stop the tears and the cry of anguish and fear. It carried a battered, bloody, and mutilated Anders Mindlen, Keladry's eldest brother.  
  
A blood curdling scream filled the female Knight's room, the outcry reaching the ears of many. Keladry sat up abruptly in her bed, brown eyes wide in shock and fear, panting. Beads of sweat covered her well toned body as Kel hugged her knees to herself, trying to regulate her breathing, calming herself. A knock on her door filled her sensitive over alert ears. Her hand reached instinctively to her gun but stopped when she heard the familiar voice of Neal. "Kel? You okay? What's going on?" worry filled his voice. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. Just one of those dreams again." "Do you wanna talk about it?" "I'm fine Neal and no, I don't want to talk about for there is nothing to talk about. Go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you." "It's no probl-" "Kel!" cried a new voice. This one was younger and sounded urgent. Keladry inwardly moaned. Splendid, even Owen woke up, and his room was the farthest out of her friends. If he heard her scream, that means the others- "KEL!" several cries shouted, companied by numerous frantic pounding on her door. Groaning out loud now, Keladry slipped out of her refuge, the bed and went to open the door where she promptly got a balled up hand knocking on her forehead with several others paused in midair in front of her face. A sheepish looking Cleon mumbled an apology as young Owen and old Neal bursted out into laughter. The tall red head glared at the two snorting fellow agents. Keladry lowered her head slightly and shifted a bit uncomfortably. Silence filled between Kel and Cleon as the two tried to look at everything but each other. The red head and brunette had been dating. Had been as in they used to but not anymore. The two broke up when Cleon confessed he had met someone else, or re-met someone. That someone was a childhood friend and his fiancé as of three days ago. Faleron, one of Kel's friends and part of the sparring group, cleared his throat. "Um... so uh... Kel! We heard you scream and uh..... you okay?" Cleon mumbled, fully aware he had hurt Kel, though she would never show it in front of them.  
Kel snapped out of her previous daze and turned her messy haired head back to her friends and ex. Pausing she stared. "...I'm fine," she said finally. [Calm cool lake... calm cool lake...-calm-...... -cool-....-LAKE-!]  
The tall red head shifted uncomfortably under Kel's stare. The giant had a tendril of red lock that had fallen over his forehead. Keladry ached to reach out her hand and sweep it out of his eyes. "Um... well, if you're fine, I guess we'll all be going... back to bed then.... Um... night," Cleon shifted and made his escape and started heading back to his room, his pace oddly quickening.  
Roald, crowned prince and another one of Kel's friend from the sparring group, gave the brunette a comforting pat in the shoulder. Neal and Faleron followed suit whereas Owen came up to Kel and gave her a tight squeeze around her well toned waist.  
Keladry gave her friends a smile and waved goodnight as they too started to go back to their rooms. Closing the door, the Knight leaned against its sturdy framed and heaved a sigh of relief. Looking back to her pillow and bed, she sighed again and changed out of her work clothes and into her large tee shirt before going back to bed.  
  
Morning time 9:45 AM "Aw SHIT! I overslept!! Shit shit shit shit shit!!!" Keladry zoomed allover her room at top speed, trying to brush her teeth, get out of her tee and into her work uniform all at the same time. She was so busy failing miserably at trying to do everything at once by tripping down, she did not see the screen of her computer beeping with a picture of a mail zooming all over the desktop. Morning Time 10:13 AM "Damnit! Where the hell is Kel?!" Neal was banging his head on the table, complaining loudly. The quiet buzz of many conversations going on in the KATs cafeteria filled his ears as he lifted his head up to try and spot the brunette. Leaning out of his seat, earning him startled stares from other people and shouts of annoyance from his friends, Neal wooped and hollered at the just entering hazel eyed woman, completely ignoring the frazzled look on her face. "Kel Kel Kel Kel!!" "Sit down meathead," chirped Owen jovially, using the nickname they had found out from Dom, renown police officer in the capital. Neal growled and aimed a swipe at the grinning younger man, which Owen promptly ducked. Seeing that Kel was near, the newly Knighted agent slid out of his seat with great speed and hide behind the scowling brunette. "Kel! Neal's picking on me! He tried to hit me!" "Did not! Stop acting so childish and get out from behind Kel and take your punishment like a man!" "Ouch! Kel!! He hit me!"  
Keladry rubbed her temples. [This is too early for his again...] she thought wearily to herself, despite the fact that it was now 10:20. "Neal, stop hitting Owen." "He started it!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did t-"  
Neal was cut off by Kel's hand. "Neal, start acting your age. Owen, you should know better. You know how childish Neal is."  
Neal sputtered angrily while Owen giggled. Kel sat down between the two to prevent further disruptions, knowing full well they would still probably continue on behind her back as she was eating. As Kel ignored the whispered argument between Own and Neal, she graciously accepted and thanked Roald for getting her breakfast tray. Now she didn't have to get stuck with the leftovers no one wanted.  
Ignoring Neal and Owen was getting harder for now the two were in a shouting match. "Batman would SO own Spiderman!" Neal said with passion. "Yea right! Batman would get SERVED by Spiderman! The Bat's gadgets are no match for Spidies sticky web!" protested a slightly red in the face Owen. The youngest of the group was flushed from the excitement of the debate.  
Cleon, who had been eating slowly before Kel came, frowned. Smiling fiendishly, he too joined the fray. "Daredevil would lay down the smack down on BOTH Spidie and Battie. So SHUT UP!"  
Roald and Kel looked at each other with resignation in their eyes. "Well, I think Superman would dish out beatings to all three so hah!" quiet Faleron quipped, earning him stares from Cleon, Neal, and Owen.  
Roald moaned while Kel covered her eyes and ears. "YEA RIGHT!" yelled Cleon, Neal and Owen. "Yea huh!" screamed Faleron back.  
Keladry dropped her head on the table. By now, Cleon and Faleron were in a louder yelling match, Neal was standing on the chair pointing down on Owen sating Batman owns while Owen was point back up and saying Spiderman owns. Kel's ears were so filled with her friends' child like behavior, she did not hear the scuffle and flurry of action behind her until it was too late. Everyone at the table froze and went silent; staring at the OJ covered Kel. "Woops, it slipped out of my hand! Honest." Vinson Genlith said in a mock innocent voice. His friends at a table burst into fits of laughter. Kel quickly motioned her friends to sit down. Neal and Cleon looked murderous in their glares.  
Her Yamani mask on, Kel silently stood up, deposited her finished tray at the drop off and quietly departed for her rooms. [I am stone, I am stone. I am a calm cool lake on a summer's day. Calm cool lake... calm..... cool..lake...] she repeated in mind, all the way to her room. Even as she fumbled with the computerized locks to her room, she still repeated the phrase in attempts to squash her anger. [Some things never change! That little... bah! Their not worth my time...]  
Going to her drawers to get another pair of uniform, she slipped into the shower to clean up. When she stepped out, towel wrapped around her frame with another on her head as she dried her hair, Keladry hummed cheerily. That was until she saw the e-mail. Frowning, she sat down and logged on and proceeded to check her mail. Her face went white. Soft brown hair whipped our around her as she looked at the clock. 11:37!? "Shit!"  
Flinging her clothes off in the solitude of her room, the panicking Knight slipped into her undergarments and uniform in record breaking speed. [Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT! A meeting with the Commander Wyldon! AND I HAVE LESS THAN 25 MINUTES TO GET THERE!]  
Groaning, she grabbed a blow-dryer and tried to dry her hair with that as she used a dry towel to rub her head. [It's faster this way. Can't let him see me in wet hair... maybe slightly damp... but never wet! He'll think I'm getting soft and getting more feminine] Keladry could already hear Wyldon in her mind 'Agent Keladry, while you were dilly dallying over your hair.... people are dying and the –male- officers are doing their work. In the future, either get more serious about your job instead of fussing over your hair, or quit'.  
Tightening her lips she threw down her hair drying implements and grabbed a comb, her cell, gun, badge, and keys while racing out of her room and down the hall. Getting her hair out of its crazy puffy look with the aid of the comb, she skidded to a halt outside of the elevator. She checked her watch. [Mithros, less than 8 minutes left! I'm going to have to run the stairs] Tucking her gun into its holster and tucking badge onto her belt.  
The frantic pattering of footsteps dashing up on stairs in a hurry could be heard as Keladry Mindlen tried to arrive in Commander Wyldon's Spartan like office. [1 minute left!]  
She paused outside the door, trying to control her breathing. Hopping she didn't look like she just ran the marathon, the mouse haired Knight pushed the door open and found... "Well Mindlen, I would love for you to come in here and have a nice chat with us, but we working men have some serious business to talk about. We don't have time to drink tea and have crumpets with you."  
Keladry stared at Joren through her Yamani blank mask, knowing fully well it infuriated the achingly handsome blonde was so buff with soft flaxen hair and dreamy blue eyes.. [What am I thinking?! This is JOREN! The baka (A/N Japanese for idiot or in more extreme cases, bastard) who made your life a living hell during your training!]  
"Well Stone Mountain, you should go play cops and bad guys somewhere else. The commander and I have an actual pertinent real work meeting, which does not involve how you broke a nail or something. Oh, and if your wondering, your oh so funny spouse, Vinson, is waiting for you with open arms down in the cafeteria." Keladry replied smoothly, her face blank.  
Joren's face flushed in anger and he stood up with fists clenched. The tall handsome blonde glared down at Keladry, who surprisingly or not, reached only to his nose. In a low tone, slow and dangerous, he stepped forward, "Listen here slut, I don't know or care how many beds you warmed to get to where you are today, but if I were you, I would be careful. The big boys play up here, and we're...... rough with our play things...."  
Blue eyes leered down to the hazel eyes of Keladry's. The two stood still, silently glaring at each other, Joren in his trademark sneer, Keladry in her well maintained Yamani mask. "You can't work with each other on this mission and get positive results with those attitudes of yours." Wyldon injected from his desk.  
Keladry blinked and faced the commander, giving a salute. "Sir! My apologies. I should have refrained my self. In the future I-" "Sit down Mindlen," "Yessir." "You to Stonemountain," "Whatever."  
Wyldon gave Joren dark look and sighed inwardly. [This... is going to be a looooonnnngg meeting..... Mithros help me.]  
  
A/N: ta daa!!! ;; sorry, I was planning on putting this up yesterday, but FF.net was not working for me last night T.T (lives in Hawaii so... night for her may be different for yall O.o ) but HAH! I really do plan on updating every day or at least once every 2-3 days Glomps oceanspike NEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Thankie for the review and yesh, this ish me 1st fanficcie ;; and actually... you're my hero O.o I read your ficcies and they helped motivated me to do me own ;; okie, well, I might do another update late this evening... so.. until then 


	3. A long meeting indeed

a/n: [glomps oceanspike with teary eyes] noooooo my one and only cherished reviewer is gonna leave! [wails] T.T now I don't feel so good...... oh well. Have fun! And I'll be sure to have at least 3 chappies for you to read then when u get back... it might me more than three though at the rate I'm going O.o. scary writer... has too much time on her hands... that, of she enjoys staying up till the morning to type ;; The formatting is abit off last time. T.T gomen ne

* * *

"You want ME, Joren the best Knight to go with that INCOMPETANT?!"  
  
"A mission with YOU certainly is NOT a walk in the park EITHER Stone Mountain!"  
  
"Can it Mindlen! I don't recall giving you permission to speak to me!"  
  
"-I- don't recall giving you permission to speak ABOUT me!"  
  
Commander Wyldon sighed from behind his pristine desk, wearily rubbing his temples. [Why me? Gods, WHY me?] "ENOUGH! The both of you sit down and are silent. I am not done speaking and -I- don't recall giving EITHER of you permission to speak at all!"  
  
A Yamani blank Kel sat down immediately at Wyldon's outburst. Joren on the other hand only snorted and said 'whatever' before seating himself in a relaxed manner on the hard wooden chair.  
  
Sighing tiredly again, the aging Training master stood up and opened the blinds to reveal a crystal clear window. He looked out of the window and saw.... a city. His cynical eyes say dirty street in the slums, crimes in convenient stores, murders in rundown apartment buildings. He saw every dark drug deal going on; all in his mind. Wyldon Cavall has been in the justice department too long. So long, that now instead of seeing the beauty of the capital city, Corus, he saw networks of buildings where criminals and crime lords lied, oozing their slime of law breaking.  
  
Keladry sat still though her mind was racing with numerous thoughts. Most seemed to be focused on: [I'm gonna hafta work with HIM! Goddess help me... the man's going to kill me at the first chance he gets.... And he could claim I was taken out by the enemy! Damn it! -Life's a bitch Kel, get used to it-. I don't WANT to get used to it! -Tough luck, deal.- No! All I wanted was to get my badge! Is that too much to ask? – In this land and time: Yes- Damn you... shut up! –I'm you dearie, so if I shut it, so do you.- Mithros, I'm not having arguments with myself in my own head.. and LOSING! This can't get any worse...]  
  
"AGENT KELADRY!"  
The brunette blinked out of her daze only to find the withered face of Wyldon staring into hers. In the back ground she could hear her soon to be partner snickering. "Dear gods Wyldon, look at the wench! She's not even on a night watch and she already fell asleep! You expect me to have positive results with THIS as a partner?!"  
  
Kel moaned inwardly and tried to wish herself away to the bottom of a lake. [Okay... it just got worse] she thought, red faced.  
  
"Mr. Stone Mountain, I am going to cut your pay for that insubordinating tongue of yours. NEVER address me by my name unless permission is granted. And I did NOT grant it to you. Now, Mindlen! As I was saying, you and Knight Joren here are to go deep. This mission could take a while, or a short time, depending on your skills and resourcefulness. I can't say much now, walls have ears in the form of a spy. This is troubled times now. The war of Scanra does not fare well for both sides. Detailed information will be found in these."  
  
Wyldon sucked air though his teeth. That was a long speech and he sounded as if he regretted saying anything. But then again, he sounded like that a lot of the times. Shaking his head, the Commander handed both Joren and Keladry each a disposable PDA.  
  
"Dismissed,"  
  
Keladry immediately stood up and saluted smartly and sent a glare to Joren who gave a mocking lopsided salute. Wyldon sighed mentally again. [I suppose that that's the best I would get... damn boy is gonna find himself in a sticky situation with that attitude.] He looked on as his two bet agents filed noisily at of his office, glaring dagger at each other, or, Joren glared while Keladry looked on with a blank face. [Mithros and Goddess bless to the both of you...] he whispered softly in his mind at their retreating backs. He sat down wearily in his chair. The image of the two's retreating backs was still fresh in is mind. [Did I do wrong? Did I just send to kids out to get killed? This may be bigger than they could chew... but they are all I can give..... please return safely and successful. Tortall needs you to succeed and Tortal needs you active.]

* * *

A/N: hmm... I kno I kno... short... but hey! There WILL be another update within a day au rev-something ;; review please? Some constructive criticism is wut I need ;; 


	4. So Mote it Be

The evening found short locks of rich brown hair splayed over soft pillows. Keladry lay sleeping in her bed when she was rudely awakened by a pounding on her door. Jetting out of bed, her hand went automatically to her gun she had tucked under her pillow. Gripping the handle, the agent crept to her door. The pounding stoped. Kel tensed. A loud bang could be heard along with a snarl.  
  
"Open up Lump!"  
  
Keladry suppressed a groan. Not him! What did he want from her? She would soon spend agaonizing days with him for weeks, even months, possibly a year with him! Wincing at the thought, she slipped her Yamani blank face before calmly opening the poor to an angry Joren.  
  
"What do you want Joren," she said steely. She was asleep. Why couldn't be bother her with his petty snide remarks some other time?  
  
Cold blue eyes looked past her as Joren forced his way into her room. Setting himself down onto a chair and looked at her bed. He smirked and opening his mouth.  
  
"So where is he? Who is he?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Where is this man you're bedding right now. And who is it this time?"  
  
Keladry refrained from pummeling him here and now. Her Yamani face strained and she clenched her fists. He would not get a reaction from her!  
  
"First of all, what makes you think I'm bedding anyone and second of all, even if I was, why would you care?"  
  
Joren shrugged and looked at her, sneering.  
  
"You took a long time to open the door," he looked at her face and narrowed his eyes at her Yamani face he so despised, "Lump." He added.  
  
"What? Jealous Stone Mountain?"  
  
Keladry suddenly found herself looking up into the eyes of Joren. _Dear gods I'm drowning in blue..._ she thought. Staring defiantly back, Keladry prepared herself.  
  
Joren growled dangerously. His hot breath on her cheeks.  
  
"Look here slut.... Let me get this straight... just because we have this mission together, does not mean your not expendable. I could easily take you out of action on the field and claim a stray bullet hit you... so I suggest you keep that trap of yours shut." Keladry merely stared back at him impassively. She had thought that he might do something of the like.  
  
"That is all fine and though I do so look forward to our new 'mission together', as you so charmingly said, I do not appreciate you barging into my room in the late of night, causing trouble. So If you have nothing productive to say, please leave."  
  
Joren sneered at her.  
  
"We leave tomorrow at 10. Don't be late for I will not wait for you."  
  
With that, he turned and slammed the door on his way out leaving a sighing Keladry in his wake.  
  
"This is going to be a long... long... mission....Goddess bless." She said and went to her head. As soon as her head hit the pillows, she drifted off into sleep. If the Knight had stayed away longer, she ouwld have heard a voice by her door whisper 'So Mote it Be Lady Knight... So Mote it Be..'  
  
Somewhere else Small hands circled a crystal ball, images of Keladry sleeping filling it. A figuire in a hooded clock chuckled/giggled. "So mote it be indeed."

* * *

a/n: aaahhh!! Gomen ne! I got resucked into the land of FFXI again and couldn't drag myself out to type (winces) then.. when I did.. I got sucked into Kingdom Hearts O.o I know this is a short chappie. Glomps Nolee you're my hero!! Thanks for the spelling error of Kel's fief's name. Its been sooo long since I read tammy's books. feels happy a got something constructive. Now... if only I can get a constructive critcism.... And maybe 1 flame? Then I shall post. 1 CC and 1 F before I post new chappie, which I allread wrote (grins) 


	5. Not Looking Back

Not looking back  
  
"KEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL!!!"  
  
Brown tresses flew all over the place as Keladry snapped out of her bed, a gun and a knife in her hand, body alert, though sleepy. Blinking back sleep, the agent relaxed, sighing. Suddenly, her hazel eyes snapped open crazily, twitching.  
  
"NeeeaaaaaallllllllLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!" she began, low at first before rising.  
  
Neal, on the other side of her door, visibly paled and shivered. _Oh... shit...I'm gonna die...SHIT! IM GONNA DIE IM GONNA DIE IM GONNA D-  
_  
The door banged open, smacking into the dark haired, widow peaked green eyed man. Neal, grasped his nose, blood streaming down his face, as his eyes watered and his eyes lolled about in his head, dazed.  
  
Keladry strode out of her room, her usual calm mask long forgotten. The Lady Knight's hair was... a disaster. She looked as if she barely had a wink's night sleep. _Damn...too busy having dreams about blue...lots... and lots... of blue..._ she began to think, her eyes getting that far away look, her face slightly flushed.  
  
"Well Mindelan ((Thankies Nolee for reminding me of the spelling)), it seems your first customer has arrived. Though I do not care what you do, I would prefer if you keep those legs of yours closed during our mission," a familiar deep voice drawled from the shadows. ((heh heh, here is another 'the Lump, the slut' episode just for you oceanspike))  
  
Kel snapped out of her daze, her Yamani mask instantly slipping into place. Nodding into the shadows, where Joren, cold beautiful Joren, stepped out of, she turned her attention back to the glaring Neal, who, by the way, has blood spewing from his nose. The green eyed medic Knight pointed a blood coated finger at the smirking blonde.  
  
"Eww, shtaaaeee ahwae fwum Kal," he sputtered through his bloody, jabbing his finger, threateningly at the now greatly amused Joren.  
  
Keladry frowned and sighed, shaking her head wearily. _What did Neal do again this morning that broke his nose? Yuki_ ((Thankies DestinyHunter, though I was referring to a girl that Neal had a crush on during his page years. But yea, ur right, I probably should have had him moon over his oh so sexy asian/Yamani fiancé )) _would not hit him for no reason...Oh well, it's Neal. His name is self explanatory_. Chuckling at her thoughts, the Knight handed her best friend lots of tissue and handing him a mirror in which Neal shrieked, looked at Kel fearfully and dashed away, screaming about 'No more! No more! I'll be good!'.  
  
Looking at her friends retreating back, the agent sweat dropped. "..." Turning her head back to Joren, who had an amused look for her, nodded curtly, swung on her heels and closed the door, ignoring his wise crack.  
  
The blonde looked at her door with something in his eyes. Realizing he was still by her door when it was only 8:15 am, the handsome man scowled, tucked his hands into his black jeans pocket and walked away.  
  
45 minutes later  
  
"Mithros bless Kel; I can't believe you have a mission that long with HIM! You won't have a jolly time beating the crap outa the bad guys!" Owen cried out as soon as he saw Kel run into the cafeteria with a huff, a bag clutched in her right hand with a full backpack on her back.  
  
Keladry shot a grateful look at Faleron who had not only saved her a seat, but also get her a tray with, 'quick food'. Munching, chewing fast on a well buttered toast while reaching for the OJ, Kel shot Owen a warning glance for his minor cussing.  
  
Just then, Dom walked in. Tall, dark, handsome Dom with his startling kind blue eyes with his face that was just meant for smiling and laughing. Keladry stared at her boyfriend, a perplexed look on her face. True, she still had that heart racing feeling she had when she looked at him but... something seemed missing. She didn't feel all giggly and air headed around him. Frowning, she looked up at him and smiled, pointedly ignoring the smiles and the elbow jabs her friends were giving each other.  
  
"Was sup Dommie," Neal cheerily waved with a smirk.  
  
"My IQ compared to yours Meathead," retorted Dom with the same expression.  
  
"Why you-!" Neal started but was cut off with a tired hand from his cousin. Dom looked at Kel with a serious expression.  
  
Frowning, not knowing what was going on, Kel looked at her lover as he began to clear his throat.  
  
"Kel... we need to talk...," he looked at the table, "privately." He added.  
  
Nodding her head stiffly, her mask slowly sliding in place, Keladry quietly murmured an 'excuse me' to her friends and depart after Dom, trailing after him with a maelstrom of worried thoughts.  
  
Five minutes latter, a cold blank faced Kel came back into the cafeteria with a frantic Dom.  
  
"Kel please, try to understand, I didn't mean to!"  
  
The brunette was not paying attention. Kel gave her friends a smile and a hug each, excluding Dom, picked up her bags, and departed to the parking lot where her mission with Joren awaited her, not looking back.

* * *

A/N: Gomen ne if there was a lot of OOC BUT NIO ONE IS FLAMMING ME! T.T I need some bad things about story so I can improve. Some productive suggestions or comments. I vowed not to post this chappie until I get 1 productive criticism and 1 flame, but I got so many nice reviews (( or –I- think it was a lot, I'm new here, and this –is- my first fanfic)) that I decided to put this up.**I SHALL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 1 PRODUCTIVE CRITICISM AND 1 FLAME! Please?  
**  
Nolee- heh, guess wut? U are one of my motivaters to do my own ff of J/K and thakies about the comment about the blues and drowning =)  
  
Oceanspike- you're my hero. and my fav reviewer T.T (sniffles) u always review... making me wanna type something nice just for you.  
  
Dream of Falling- Thank you, and yes, this –is- my 1st FF so I had no idea that the formatting in word would get messed up like that. And if I told u how the story is gonna go, then no one would read and review (which btw, if u can't tell, makes me wanna type chappies...)  
  
Allimba- eh heh. Thanks. Interesting in wut way? Good or bad?  
  
Destiny Hunter- again, thanks for reminding me about Yuki, though fear not, I did –not- forget her.  
  
Mustang Gal- Thank you so much!!! (glomps) I was afraid ppl would not like it cuz it was stupid and sorta OOC and and and... I thought no one would like it. but I liked it.. but then again... im weird O.o  
  
Mystic Moon Express- thanks, and here is the update =)  
  
Dracorium- lol, I don't read many comics, only manga. But I have heard of him and read 1 comic of him. 


	6. Not Far Behind

AN: Sorry this took so long! I wasn't too sure if anyone really liked my fanfic... and well. Um.. yea.... But then.. someone made a review demanding and update.. so here it is;;

BloodSoakedTiger! your a muse

* * *

The lonely clicks of Kel's footsteps rang clear in the desolate hallway. The pristine floors of the winding hall seemed to go on for eternity in Kel's mind, the pathways seeming to point far ahead in the future. Keladry Mindelan, Knight classed Agent to Tortall snapped back into reality when a sharp snicker echoed to her ear from the left. Dreamer's lashes touched each other as the brunette narrowed her eyes before snapped a Yamani mask on.

"Well Lump, took you long enough. If it weren't for the fact that I can't leave without you because of some greenies standing by the door, I'd be long gone... and you'd be eating my dust," Joren sneered.

Keladry strared at him blankly with her hazel eyes, the flecks of green in them appearing dull. Joren was taken aback. Her eyes.... Those eyes that seemed to have this defiant gleam in them... was not rimmed with a faint aura of pink. Signs of tears. Something within the ice prince uncoiled. Joren felt.... Odd. Protective..... angry at whatever, or more than likely, whoever that made Ke-

"Just hurry up Cow or I -will- leave without you," growled the annoyed, more senior agent.

Had Kel been looking -at- Joren, her now official partner, rather than past him at the small cluster of nervous looking Squire classed agents milling about the door, she would have noticed that Joren had a dreamy look on him with faintly flushed cheeks.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Stone," calmly retorted Kel half heartedly.

She brushes past him, her mind in turmoil. The urge. That urge. Right now, all she wanted to do was run to her room and cry her eyes out. Instead, here she is, stuck on a lengthy mission with the second to last person she wants to be around with. The first being Dom.

_Did she just... what happened?_ Joren scowled confusedly at the woman before him. Two orbs of blue trailed to the two orbs or ass as Joren smirked, enjoying the 'view' before a confused stare from one of the 'greens' brought him back to reality. Giving a venomous glare to the impudent Squire, the prince of icey blue coldness waltzed out the gracefully, not far behind Keladry.

* * *

BloodSoakedTiger- thank you! lol. so cow is baka in espanol.. nice! and thank you for your last review! if it weren't for that.. i'd probably would never have bothred to finish.

jumping-jo -Lol, that is a CUTE idea! imagine that.. Joren having to play as a gay for a mission... classic XD

Darking Queen -glomps thank you! see! constructive! I shall work on Neal

Mystic Moon Express- stares in awe one of my idols reviewed.. floats

RomanceRT- you wanna be beta and correct grammer and such? im bad with those T.T

oceanspike- thank you! i try my best to appease -you- especially allways addign some sorta humor just for you

Imperfectionis ;D- O.o are you NUTS? you were also one of the motivators for me to MAKE a fanfic! i wish i could be like you! 

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX - lol. cute... and yes! lol. i love it when a person tells me a part they specifially like something

Allimba- to be honest.. I have nooooo idea what Dom did either......

Nolee of Stone Mountain- lol. your such a hero nolee.... i am such a fan of your works and am glad you are on cuz you were also one of the main muses that got me to write a fanfic. and um.... i missread your 2 weeks to 2 months? sheepishly hides oh well.. i shall work on it better.. i just didn't really think anybody liked mine cuz outsanding works from like.. you shadowed mine XD

I think thats it.. If i missed you.. im sorry T.T um.. slap me?

* * *

**AN:**

I -WILL- post whithin a week this time. BUT.. i want 5 constructive flames and criticism... and NONE of them hasta be about the tmming and length... i got issues with school and a BIG one with art.


	7. Car Troubles of a Different Variety

**An**: well… feeling overshadowwed by the waayyy orginal plots… I was not feeling too great about my shabby non original one… but here is a chappie

* * *

"Joren…do tell me you have an idea where we are going?" 

"Well Lump, that is why you are here sitting in the passenger's seat with an open palm pilot in your hands. Be a doll and –open the damn thing-."

Hazel with leafy green flecked eyes glowered at the platinum blond handsome god. Keladry was NOT amused by her partner. The feeling was mutual. Joren, the icey blue king of good looks had his usual scowl on his face in the company of his partner. Flawless skin fingers, strong fingers, gracefully tilted the steering wheel on the vehicle, aiming for a perfect open spot on the freeway…. only to suddenly jerk into loud serious of honking and shouted curses about 'pussies! Get out of my fucking way bitches!'

_Bastards got something shoved up his ass…. Fine as his ass may- BAD KEL! You do NOT look at Joren Stone Mountain's fine piece of a- Dear gods what am I reduced to…_

Displeased with her own traitrous thoughts the brunetter turned the scrutiny of hers directly at her partner's. The scowl marring his lush lips was not lost on her.

"Keep that look on your face and it might be permanent Stone."

"When I want your opinion Lump, I'll be sure to give you an e-mail….. when I'm way out in the Bahamas and you behind doors, playing housewife to what ever man you mangled into becoming your husband."

Joren chuckled at his joke, a joke at Kel's cost. His fuming partner seethed behind her blank face. _That damn son of a b-!_

"Why Joren, you sound…. Jealous? Are you jealous of this imaginary 'husband' Stone?"

Kelardy had to grab onto the seats as the car skidded into a screeching halt. The steering wheel would have had its head snapped off if it were a person with the way Joren was gripping it. His face was livid.

_Damn slut! I'm going to kill that piece of shit!! I don't fucking care what happens… that bitch is DEAD! Flaunting those goods about as if –I- would want to grab and maul them and lic-……_

Kel stared at Joren, her face passive as she raised an eyebrow at him. He was comepletly oblivious to the honking horns behind him. Hell, he was even oblivious to her.

"Joren, I do so love our time together, but you mind going forward?" She waved the PDA at him, a GPS map glowing on its screen. "We are to get info from an agent at this spot here," she pointed helpfully on the screen, "and then give a reporting call to Wyldon. I'd like to get there early so we have ample time to asses the situation derived from the information given to us."

Joren's blue eyes darted to her, but not exactly… at her face. Staring, he calmly nodded and pressed calmly at the gas. The Knight drove on as if nothing was wrong or had happened. Kel blinked and waited for a retort, a burst of anger. Nothing came. Puzzled at her new partner's mellowness, Kel shrugged carelessly and busied herself sifting through the information given to her in the PDA.

"AAHHHH!! Joren!!! The trash can! Look out!! Left! LEFT GODS DAMN YOU! HE'S GETTING AWAY!!"

"NO BACK SEAT DRIVING!"

Two frantic and frazzled Knight agents were on a high speed chase after man. After receiving 2 new PDAs from a mysterious spy Wyldon had set them up with in a little criminal infested town called Pirate's cove. The little enclave of buildings on rolling hills and treacherous cliffs and isolation from the majority of the country makes it a haven for convicts and felons. The quick exchange in the dangerous land led to the assassination of the agent. Kel and Joren followed the gunman's quick retreat. This in itself led to screeching tires, burning rubber and thrashed trash bins.

"Smooth Stone…. The railing is totaled now…."

"Didn't we have a conversation about you and me and opinions?"

"Sorry, I suffer from short term memory. Were you saying something?"

"Cute Mindelan… just cute."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Die."

"Love you too. Now, be a doll and keep those blues of yours on the road."

"You are unoriginal."

"At least you have something to be cocky and prideful about."

"….."

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope that satifies your reading needs.

**Oceanspike** – again I do things that I think you would like and the orbs was for you

**Nolee of Stone Mountain** - ;.; I know that this is a very unoriginal plot.. and I have an original on its way

**Mystic Moon Empress** - blinks that was fluff? ….. so maybe I shouldn't change this to an R then…. . no lime or lemon…

**Deadmen's Bells** – I try to work on my description. Thx

**soccerchick-08 - **;; I had time to update.. I just.. felt shadowed by all the unreal good original plots and better ffs….

**BloodSoakedTiger – **lol.. your funny… thanks for the reviews XD and yay! I got 1st place in both art contests ;; suprising cuz they were fugly .. and anyways, no.. Dom needs to be alive a little more

**Darking Queen – **I'm at a standstill for the what dom did issue but I think I have a stray strand of thought that I can toy and weave with.

**Imperfectionist ;D** – T.T your so nice….. and one of my idols on …. which is why before I wrote this ff I had an idea with you in it ;; (it's a secret)

**Kassi of Stone Mountain – **lol.. Nol is a hyperacting young teen I suspect…. ;; and heh.. nah… only thing that scares me on is the way too better plots than this pathetic and overused one. But fear not! I got an original on its way.

Damn… that was a LOT of thank yous O.o


	8. Dogs and Bones

**A/N:** Okay.. um… well.. I know its long.. but you know.. I'll tell you a secret… if its been a long while and I have not yet updated.. if you review… I tend to get back into the mood.. and lo and behold I did not get one but -2- reviews- that was like.. a couple weeks (months?) –after- I posted so.. tada! Oh yea.. upped the ficcie to R for language and latter on, sexual orieted scenes. How explicit will those be will depend on the maturity of your reviews.. since.. I realized there are a LOT of incredibly young readers and writers here. Btw, this is a lame chappie,…. Dun read if you wanna be spared.. im serious.. no joke.

* * *

The sun was glaring hot, the foul smell of burned tires was permeating scorched clothing and a rightfully pissed Kel was glaring bullets at Joren or rather, his back. The idiot of a male was almost right up to the snipper's car when WHAM! He slams the breaks and off goes the car, spinning more circles than a fucking merry go round. And what does the jackass have to say for his fucked up self? NOTHING! All the shitface did was fucking get out of the car and RUN to fucking who knows where!

"Joren you bitch! You have any fucking damn IDEA of the stunt you pulled! I can NOT believe how y-"

Kel stared in shock as the tall platinum blonde turned around slowly, almost gently as he cradled a shivering white ball of fluff. Keladry held her breath as she stood up slowly and walked to her part time partner, reaching out a steady hand to the creature.

"It is alive you know," Joren's voice startled Kel out of her quiet state.

She looked up at him quizzedly, the green flecked hazel eyes stared deep into the man's icey cold ones.

"So this is…"

Joren nodded his head stiffly.

Kel sighed.

The two then talked quietly as they sat on the hard gravel road as the car laid on its side, steaming while the sound of siren's wailed in the background.

Random hours latter

In a relatively decent motel room that had faded maroon wallpapers that were tearing at the edges, 2 adults faced each other with a brown covered bed in between them.

"His name is Jump,"

"I don't think so wench, His name is Rufus the 9th,"

"How the hell is he the 9th!"

"Because he is gonna be my 'dog' and I also have another 'dog' that is 9 inches and makes all the chicks go 'RrrruuuuoooooohhhUUFff..!' but in a different way…"

Keladry looked shocked, her lips opening and shutting with a stupid stunned look on her face. A couple of loose strand sprinkled down her face, giving her a frazzled look as she glared at the smirking hottie before her….. She blushed horribly and looked away, making him look at her back side as she crossed her arms and muttered about coffee.

Joren smirked as his blues trailed up and down her back side with a hunger in its depths. They took note of hidden curves of her waist as her perky round as- _God damnit Joren… don't go down there… Woah man! Easy there boy.. down boy.. down……. Aww shit.. perfect time to start boner…_ Joren grimaced as he took a few steps back to plop himself in a chair and avoid staring at his partner's delicious backside. _Fucking Lump had to go and develop nicely… _

The said dog that was of the 4 legged varieties was sleeping calmly on the bed in a cozy warm nest of heated balled up towels. The combination of the 2 Knight classed agents had ensured its survival. The rather grotesque dog had somehow managed to strike a chord in both the man and woman's heart.

"Heh… aww look… the virginal Lump is blushing at mention of a 'dogs' 'bone'…"

Kel flushed indignantly and snapped back at Joren, whirling around on her heels to face him with a hard look on her face.

"Who is to say I'm not a virgin huh! Tch, don't act like you know me Stone, let's get this assignment done and over with so we can go back into our lives so I can live it blissfully without a jackass like you."

She turned around, blanking her face in the process making her partner grimace as 'the mask' came back on her face. Joren looked disturbed. Very disturbed. The saddest thing was.. he had no idea why.

* * *

**A/N:** well that was a whole new flavor yea? I need to change and see yalls reaction and see just how far I can take this fic. Oh yea, I need a beta btw.. my grammer is bad.

**Imperfectionist ;D** – Yea I know. I was scared because my family lives in Asia but not too close or far from indo … so yea..

**Oceanspike** – aww dun call your muther bitch.. I know that bitch and nag and its annoying.. hell.. I can't even live under the same roof as her.. btu think of all the sacrifices she made for you. Anyways, hope you liked this.

**soccerchick-08** - . yay! I updated again! Lol. Im glad you liked the ficcie and the "…" was there because kel mentioned that he now had something to be cocky about. Meaning: joren always acts cocky but without a real cause. Kel had said something to joren that was unoriginal, something that joren had said. So, kel implied he can now be truthfully cocky and honored that she copied him. Get it? ; I hoped that people wouda gotten it…

**Unknown-Dreams** – lol. Moooooooo cow! Woof dog! And thanks . I hoped people would love the backseat driving

**jumping-jo**- . I try to keep some sort of banter… that's why JK fics are so damn fun to read if its doen right XD . hence why I try so hard.. because its damn hard to get it done right.

**BloodSoakedTiger** – lol.. I'll work on dom soon… and thanks . I love it when ppl cite from the fic and tell me what they like. And see! I updated!

**Darking Queen**- ; I dun think Joren himself will kill dom… but dom will get into a situation.. I think .

**Allimba** – sorry I realized that did nto quite save the exact format of the fic so there was a transitional confusion ;.; sorry about that

**Mystic Moon Empress** – This fluffy enough? Or was it too blunt?

**Dracorium** – there you go . more on the way…. Relatively soon .

**Erkith **- pumps fist in air happily yess..! ppl love the last exchange! And thankies for even checking this lousy ficcie ; and dom will get a chappie… that is the same as neal and co.

**A/N:** O.o wooooooah man… that was a shitload of people…. 11! Hot damn…. You people spoil me… anyways.. if one day I get 20 reviews, I will do an illustration of joren profile … .


	9. Sweat, Wet, Grimey: Let's get NASTY!

Hot waters sprinkled down as the steam rolled off the soft skin. Long dreamer lashes kissed the cheeks of Kel as she allowed herself to just soak up the heat from the shower. Letting out a blissful sigh, the young woman pushed her hair back, the brown tresses that brushed against the bottom of her shoulder blades slick in shampoo. The sweet scent of peaches and vanilla filled the small motel bathroom as Kel diligently scrummed the dirt and grim off her weary body.

"Oi! Mindelan, you do realize that you have a partner? A rather hot and sweaty partner covered in dirt and gods know what else, SITTING on -your- bed?"

The agent's hazel eyes snapped open, her annoyed look able to kill and peel paint off walls. The nerve of that sick son of a bitch….

Covering her face with a palm Kel groaned and leaned her body back against the tiled walls, too tired to react to her rude ass partner. It's been 5 days. 5 days of living in this moderate motel that lacked any roaches but made up for in rats. Thankfully the dog, Jump/Rufus the IX took care of the rodents. 5 days of rummaging around in alleys, pushing shady characters against walls, demanding information about the mysterious sniper that killed their informant. Chief Wylden had cut off communications. Both Knights, Joren and Kel suspected that the reason for doing so was to protect their mission. Their lines must be tapped.

"MINDELAN!"

"OKAY! Don't get your panties in a bunch, -Stone-."

Rolling her eyes, the woman rushed through her shower, rinsing out the shampoo, not bothering with conditioner. The whole purpose of the shower was just to get the grime out anyways.

Tugging a towel around her muscular build, Kel grabbed a small towel to dry out her hair when she yanked the door open… and found herself staring at a nice set of pecs. Nice… pecs….

"When you're done staring at my body, you mind moving out of the bathroom Lump?" drawled Joren, holding a loosely wrapped towel around his abdomen. He knew his body was achingly good. He knew his sweat and grim covered chiseled body only made him seem all the more sexy. He knew… and wanted Kel to know too.

The ice prince's lips curled in a knowing smirk as he stared at the brunette in front of him, her hazel eyes staring ahead… then roughly pushing him aside to escape the bathroom.

Joren stepped into the steamy bathroom with a wide triumphant grin on his face. The look was promptly let go when his partner punched the wound he received on their last information gathering. Suppressing his yell that turned into a hiss, the blonde man sent a venomous glare to backside of his partner. Bad move.

The cobalt eyes of the Knight followed the subtle sway of his partner's hips, his vision glued to how each droplet of water on her skin seemed to roll sensually down her backside to disappear into the white towel. His nose was filled with the faint scent of vanilla and peaches… a tantalizing scent that caused his manhood to ache.

Joren slammed the door shut while Keladry smirked, her backs till towards him. Ahh, toying with males was so fun! If she had known how good the satisfaction of teasing was, she would have done this ages ago.

Letting out a chuckle tear from her lush lips, Keladry dropped onto Joren's bed, knowing full well that her partner's earlier warning was true and her bed was probably covered in smelly dirt and alleyway smoke.

Her eyes closed partway, her body needed some rest. Jump/Rufus the IX jumped onto the bed and gave Kel a little lick on her nose. She smiled dreamily, halfway to sleepy land. Today was a rough day… a lot harder than usual to get info….

..:Flashback:..

A thuggish large male's back crashed into the cracked brick wall of the shadowed alley.

"Easy there, try not break his bones,"

Joren's eyes never strayed from the man whose shirt was clenched in his strong hands. His grip tightened at Kel's words and he thrust the man higher against the wall, choking him.

"You tellin' me what to do wench?"

Her face twitched. Why that arrogant son of a-

Keladry found herself enveloped in the arms of a giant of a male, the rotting scent of beer, drugs and sex overwhelming her senses. The rough skin of the male riddled with scars coupled with the scent made her want to gag.

"Drop the man or the girl gets it,"

Joren narrowed his eyes and turned his face around, his grasp on the choking victim never giving any slack.

Vermillion eyes sought out the owner of the voice, hardly giving attention to the captive Kel who was oddly still.

"Silent are we?"

A man in a pristine suit stepped out of the shadows into a small ray of light. He was cleanly shaved with long lanky red hair that parted at the middle, some stray strands falling into his face. ((AN: A pic resembling this char is supplied at the bottom of chappie)). The man spat out a cigarette.

"If you value you're life, I highly suggest you to drop my associate there. If not your life than the life of your woman,"

Keladry surprised yet another gag while Joren's face curled into his famous sneer.

"My woman? This wench here? You can have her. She has no value,"

The partner of the coldly voiced Joren glared daggers.

Why that piece of shit…

A choking noise rose out of Keladry though it wasn't rage. The burly man that she was clutched against was attempting to cut off her air supply. Joren stared on, not noticing or caring about Kel's situation. He didn't need to worry. Nope. Not at all. He wasn't worried.

A small sweat rolled the side of his face. The man in the suit chuckled, seeing it but the sound soon caught in his throat.

Joren who moments ago still had his strong grip on the man against the wall now had his strong grip on this clean shaved suited man's throat. The movement was quick. A blur.

Keladry took the sign and tossed her captor onto the ground. Her face was blank as she straddles his waist. The brunette in mere moments, turned her position of power into an arm breaking arm lock. The smelly ugly burly man howled in pain as his arm broke with a loud crack.

Hell broke loose.

Joren lost his breath when he was tackled from behind. The man he had thrown against the wall sought revenge.

..:End Flashback:..

Kel sighed in dreamlike state. Though between her and Joren, they had managed to beat down the 3 males, Joren not sported a large bruise on his back from that tackle.

Miffed from Joren's lack of concern for his partner while she was 'captured', Kel offered the icy male no first aid.

With disgruntled thoughts, Kel's eyes fully shut, her consciousness dropping into slumber. It was at this moment that Joren walked out of the shower, glistening with droplets of water. Rivulets of it leaked down his hair, the semi-long platinum blond strands plastered to his head and face in a sexy manner.

Raising an eyebrow at the female form clad only in a towel on his bed, Joren smirked and tugged his loose towel around his waist tighter. Oh this is going to be rich. The muscular male snuck closer to the bed, earning him a strange look from the dog. Motioning for the canine to sit on the ground, Joren snuck closer to Kel, his hands outstretched as if to tear her towel off… Oh man, this was going to be rich…

* * *

A/N: K yea, Hi, I'm back. Pic mentioned earlier in this chappie is here. Note, this is not my art. This is Gojyo from one of my fave anime's Gensoumaden NEED A BETA READER! 

and yea, I know its been a while. I just wasn't in a writing mood /

**Mystic Moon Empress** Heh, yay! I updated again this time, more k/j moments

**Oceanspike **glad you liked it and thought it was cute

**warrior of tortall** no worries. See? I continues

**Allimba** yay! Allimba-chan liked that chappie! T.T im so honored…

**Erkith** dom will come soon.. I just thought I needed a k/j moment to return from my long absence… else… I would get booed at…

**ubiquitous girl ** thank you! T.T and yea.. im prone to errors.. but I cant find a beta…

**A Phoenix Rising** hey, its easier said than done. You think I haven't been lookin' for a bloody beta reader? They not so easy to come by ya know and if you can't stand my butchering and gramaticall ers, then dun read my story. I already said I butcher spelling.

**Bluehazegrl** twas more than just a breakup.. he he he .. more on that soon

**Darking Queen ** eh heh.. well.. HAH! This is a lot longer! and yea.. more reviewers! If I get 15 reviews on this chappie.. I'll draw joren…


End file.
